


Stop the World

by spencerjareau



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yaz/Ryan friendship to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerjareau/pseuds/spencerjareau
Summary: So far they’d had the world’s most perfect holiday on Cinacine, a planet that smelled of vanilla marshmallows – or it did to Yaz, at least, because the planet itself smelled different to everybody who visited. Like Amortentia, Yaz had thought, hurriedly pushing the Doctor’s fondness for marshmallows to the back of her mind.





	Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thasmin fluff. Bit of angst maybe? Let me know if you like because there's a part two in the works :)

So far they’d had the world’s most perfect holiday on Cinacine, a planet that smelled of vanilla marshmallows – or it did to Yaz, at least, because the planet itself smelled different to everybody who visited. Like Amortentia, Yaz had thought, hurriedly pushing the Doctor’s fondness for marshmallows to the back of her mind. For once there had been no disasters, no pressing historical incidents they needed to preserve, just peaceful days spent taking in the scenery. Graham had been content to stay on the ground as Yaz and the Doctor coached Ryan through the basics of tree climbing in the humid jungle adventure courses, preferring to reserve his adventurous streak for the local cuisine (“Doc, can we grab some more of that sweet pasta dessert? The one with the ginger sauce?”).

It was the first time they’d had chance to relax: since the Doctor had quite literally fallen into her life, Yaz hadn’t stopped for a second. Even the trip home had been significantly more otherworldly than she’d expected from her mundane life in Sheffield. It was probably a good thing, she thought, remembering how bored she’d been right up until that shift – so disillusioned she hadn’t believed Ryan when he’d sworn he had nothing to do with the mysterious craft in the clearing, sure at that point that he was just another time-waster with nothing better to do than mess with the police. She still had to pinch herself every morning, sure the Doctor and the Tardis must just be a figment of her overactive imagination. Finally, something exciting had happened to break the monotony, so she definitely wasn’t complaining.

It was nice to have a break though. The Doctor was basically an eccentric genius who bounced between dimensions, from chaotic event to chaotic event, without thinking twice: trouble seemed to follow her everywhere she went – or, more aptly, everywhere she went, she seemed to find trouble: an ex-convict looking to nudge history in the wrong direction, or a city not where it should be. Yaz loved it – definitely ten steps up from traffic disagreements. And as for the woman who’d changed everything for her…

She was jolted from her thoughts by an insistent prodding. Sighing, Yaz pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and turned her head. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight – Ryan and Graham were sprawled out on deckchairs, Graham with an old sun hat covering his eyes, snoring lightly. Ryan’s arm twitched in his sleep, his wrist still bearing the red leather band he’d been given by a small (alien) child for overcoming his fears on the ropes. Between Yaz and Ryan was the Doctor, perched on the edge of a deckchair (“who came up with these? Looks more like a collapsible sandwich than a chair”) and frowning at her.

“You said you’d try,” Yaz raised her eyebrows fondly. She’d known that the Doctor wouldn’t last ten minutes sunbathing – she had the frenetic energy of a hyperactive child allowed to run riot in a sweet shop – but when she’d said as much, it had been taken as a challenge and well, now here they were, the Doctor having lasted precisely seven minutes, if the time on Yaz’s watch was to be trusted.

The Doctor scrunched her nose up dejectedly. “I did try, Yaz. Thing is, it’s really boring being quiet. I know you lot like it, all that lounging around and “relaxing,” but I always think it’s more relaxing being on the go, you know, things to see and people to do, you know? Isn’t that what you humans say?”

Yaz shook her head but didn’t bother correcting the Doctor’s phrasing. “I told you you wouldn’t like it, I even said we could do something else, but you insisted!”

“I did,” the Doctor admitted, digging her toes into the sand. “Can’t resist a challenge, me. Just didn’t expect it to be so loud.” At Yaz’s questioning expression, she sighed. “Not the beach, it’s obviously really quiet here – I mean my thoughts. Even when I stop still, the world keeps turning and so does my brain. Only an infinite number of heartbeats in life, you know, Yaz.”

Chewing her lip, Yaz nodded. She wasn’t usually one for quiet meditation herself, preferring to keep busy if possible – but then again, what had she really had to process until now? Family drama, insecurities, frustrations with work – it all paled in comparison to the nightmares the Doctor must have experienced during her lifespan. No wonder she was constantly running from place to place. She supposed the fact the Doctor had the power to help so many people in so many situations only made it worse. After all, there would always be another officer to deal with Sheffield’s parking dispute, but there was only one brilliant madwoman in a blue box.

“Yaz?” The Doctor looked hesitant. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to put a downer on things. I might just go for a walk, if that’s okay, see the sights, you know.” She got to her feet, awkwardly poking around for her boots, turning them upside down to tip out the sand. When she turned and saw that Yaz had stood up too, she looked confused. “You can stay here,” she said, “you don’t have to come.”

Yaz laughed. “What do I keep telling you, Doctor? I’m with you. Always.” It was laughable, really, the fact that she was here on an alien planet several galaxies away from her own and yet the Doctor still didn’t see that Yaz would follow her to the end of the world. For a second Yaz panicked as the Doctor’s eyes grew sad and serious. _Shit_. Too much? Tone it down, Yasmin, she thought to herself. How did people behave around wonderful, beautiful aliens they weren’t in love with?

Graham snored and the moment shattered like glass. The Doctor smiled and shook her hair out of her eyes, gesturing to the horizon, which was streaked with pink. “Right, yes. Sunset walks with Yaz. Perfect. Did I tell you that Cinacine’s three suns take an hour each to set? It’s customary to declare your love for your partner in between the setting of the second and third. It dates back to-“

Yaz was just thankful that the Doctor was too busy babbling to notice her mortification. Romantic sunset walk. Perfect. Just what she needed to keep her feelings in check.


End file.
